Henriques, Gregg. (2003)
Henriques, Gregg. (2003). The Tree of Knowledge System and the Theoretical Unification of Psychology. Review of General Psychology, Vol. 7, No. 2, 150-182. Full text. Here is an edited list of the references of this paper Books *Adrian, E. D. (1935). The mechanism of nervous action. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press. *Aiken, L. R. (1993). Personality: Theories, research and applications. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall. *Alexander, R. D. (1979). Darwinism and human affairs.Seattle: University of Washington Press. *Amador, X. F., & David, A. S. (1998). Insight and psychosis. New York: Oxford University Press. *Anderson, N. (1996). A functional theory of cognition.Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Bailey, K. G. (1987). Human paleopsychology: Applications to aggression and pathological processes.Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Beck, A. T. (1976). Cognitive therapy and the emotiona ldisorders. New York: Meridian. *Bickerton, D. (1995). Language and human behavior.Seattle: University of Washington Press. Boakes, R. (1984). From Darwinism to behaviourism:Psychology and the minds of animals. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Bonner, J. T. (1980). The evolution of culture in animals. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. *Broadbent, D. E. (1958). Perception and communication. New York: Pergamon Press. *Byrne, R. (1995). The thinking ape: Evolutionary origins of intelligence. New York: Oxford University Press. *Catania, A. C., & Harnard, S. (1988). The selection of behavior: The operant behaviorism of B. F. Skinner:Comments and consequences. New York:Cambridge University Press. *Chomsky, N. (1972). Language and mind. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich. *Conte, H. R., & Plutchik, R. (1995). Ego defenses:Theory and measurement. New York: Wiley. *Cotman, C. W., & McGaugh, J. L. (1980). Behavioral neuroscience. New York: Academic Press. *Crick, F. (1994). The astonishing hypothesis: The scientific search for the soul. New York: Simon & Schuster. *Cziko, G. (2000). The things we do: Using the lessons of Bernard and Darwin to understand the what, how, and why of our behavior. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Damasio, A. (1998). The feeling of what happens:Body and emotion in the making of consciousness. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich. *Dawkins, R. (1989). The selfish gene (2nd ed.). Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. *Dawkins, R. (1999). The extended phenotype: The long reach of the gene (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. *Deacon, T. (1997). The symbolic species. New York:Norton. *Dennett, D. C. (1995). Darwin’s dangerous idea.New York: Simon & Schuster. *Dennett, D. C. (1996). Kinds of minds: Toward an understanding of consciousness. New York: Basic Books. *de Waal, F. (1982). Chimpanzee politics: Power and sex among apes. New York: Harper & Row. *Dobzhansky, T. (1964). Heredity and the nature of man. New York: New American Library. Duval, S., & Wicklund, R. (1972). A theory of objective self-awareness. New York: Academic Press. *Edelman, G. (1989). The remembered present: A biological theory of consciousness. New York:Basic Books. *Edelman, G. (1992). Bright air, brilliant fire: On the matter of the mind. New York: Basic Books. *Eibl-Eibesfeldt, I. (1989). Human ethology. New York: Aldine de Gruyter. *Freud, A. (1966). The ego and the mechanisms of defense. New York: International Universities Press. *Freud, S. (1949). Outline of psychoanalysis. New York: Norton. *Freud, S. (1960). The ego and the id. New York:Norton. (Original work published 1923) *Gazzaniga, M. S. (1992). Nature’s mind: The biological roots of thinking, emotion, sexuality, language, and intelligence. New York: Basic Books. *Gazzaniga, M. S. (1995). The cognitive neurosciences.Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Geary, D. (1998). Male/female: The evolution of human sex differences. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Geertz, C. (1973). The interpretation of cultures. New York: Basic Books. *Goleman, D. (1985). Vital lies, simple truths: The psychology of self-deception and shared illusions. New York: Simon & Schuster. *Goodall, J. (1986). The chimpanzees of Gombe: Patterns of behavior. Cambridge, MA: Belknap. *Greenspan, S. I. (1989). The development of the ego. Madison, CT: International Universities Press. *Hofstadter, D. R., & Dennett, D. C. (1981). The mind’s I: Fantasies and reflections on self and soul. New York: Basic Books. *James, W. J. (1950). The principles of psychology. New York: Dover. (Original work published 1890) *Johnston, V. S. (1999). Why we feel: The science of human emotions. Reading, MA: Perseus Books. *Mayr, E., & Provine, W. B. (1998). The evolutionary synthesis: Perspectives on the unification of biology. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *McWilliams, N. (1994). Psychoanalytic diagnosis.New York: Guilford Press. *Miller, G. A., Galanter, E., & Pribram, K. (1960).Plans and the structure of behavior. New York:Holt *Mithen, S. (1996). The prehistory of the mind: A search for the origins of art, religion, and science. London: Thames & Hudson. *Neisser, U. (1967). Cognitive psychology. New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. *Newell, A. (1990). Unified theories of cognition. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Ornstein, R. E. (1972). The psychology of consciousness. San Francisco: Freeman. *Parker, S. T., Mitchell, R. W., & Boccia, M. L. (1994). Self-awareness in animals and humans. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Pinker, S. (1994). The language instinct. New York:HarperCollins. *Pinker, S. (1997). How the mind works. New York:Norton. *Powers, W. T. (1973). Behavior: The control of perception. Chicago: Aldine. *Reed, S. K. (1996). Cognition: Theory and applications(4th ed.). Pacific Grove, CA: Brooks/Cole. *Rivto, L. (1990). Darwin’s influence on Freud: A tale of two sciences. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Roth, G., & Wulliman, M. F. (2001). Brain evolution and cognition. New York: Wiley. *Slavin, M. O., & Kriegman, D. (1992). The adaptivedesign of the human psyche: Psychoanalysis, evolutionary biology and the therapeutic process.New York: Guilford Press. *Staats, A. W. (1963). Complex human behavior. New York: Holt, Rinehart & Winston. *Staats, A. W. (1983). Psychology’s crisis of disunity: Philosophy and method for a unified science. New York: Praeger. *Staddon, J. E. R. (2001). Adaptive dynamics: The theoretical analysis of behavior. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Stanovich, K. (2001). How to think straight about psychology (6th ed.). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Thorndike, E. L. (1905). Elements of psychology.New York: Seiler. *Tinbergen, N. (1951). The study of instinct. New York: Oxford University Press. *Trivers, R. (1985). Social evolution. Menlo Park, NJ:Benjamin Cummings. *Williams, G. C. (1966). Adaptation and natural selection: A critique of some current evolutionary thought. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. *Wilson, E. O. (1975). Sociobiology: The new synthesis.Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Wilson, E. O. (1998). Consilience: The unity of knowledge. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. *Wrangham, R. W., & McGrew, W. C. (1994). Chimpanzee cultures. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Book chapters *Aronson, E. (1996). Persuasion via self-justification:Large commitments for small rewards. In E. Aronson (Ed.), The social animal (7th ed., pp. 221–236). New York: Freeman. *Bahn, P. G. (1996). Ancient art. In S. Jones, R. Martin, & D. Pilbeam (Eds.), The Cambridge encyclopedia of human evolution (pp. 261–277). London: Oxford University Press. *Barkow, J. H. (1992). Beneath new culture is old psychology: Gossip and social stratification. In J. Barkow, L. Cosmides, & J. Tooby (Eds.), The adapted mind: Evolutionary psychology and the generation of culture (pp. 627–638). New York: Oxford University Press. *Barr, W. B. (1998). Neurobehavioral disorders of awareness and their relevance to schizophrenia. In X. F. Amador & A. S. David (Eds.), Insight and psychosis (pp. 107–141). New York: Oxford University Press. *Beck, A. T. (1999). Cognitive aspects of personality disorders and their relation to syndromal disorders: A psychoevolutionary approach. In C. R. Cloninger (Ed.), Personality and psychopathology (pp. 411–429). Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Press. *Davidson, R. J., & Tomarken, A. J. (1989). Laterality and emotion: An electrophysiological approach. In F. Boller & J. Grafman (Eds.), Handbook of neuropsychology (pp. 419–441). Amsterdam: Elsevier. *Eagle, M. N. (1998). Freud’s legacy: Defenses, somatic symptoms and neurophysiology. In G. Guttmann & I. Scholz-Strasser (Eds.), Freud and the neurosciences: From brain research to the unconscious (pp. 87–101). Vienna: American Psychological Association. *Fowles, D. C. (1994). A motivational theory of psychopathology.In W. Spaulding (Ed.), Nebraska Symposium on Motivation: Integrated views of motivation, cognition and emotion (Vol. 41, pp. 181– 238). Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press. *Gilgen, A. R. (1987). The psychological level of organization in nature and interdependencies among major psychological concepts. In A. W.Staats & L. P. Mos (Eds.), Annals of theoretical psychology (Vol. 5, pp. 179–209). New York:Plenum. *Humphrey, N. (1976). The social function of intellect.In P. P. G. Bateson & R. A. Hinde (Eds.), Growing points in ethology (pp. 303–317). Cambridge,England: Cambridge University Press. *Jones, E. (1955). The life and work of Sigmund Freud (Vol. 2). New York: Basic Books. *Kimble, G. (1996). Psychology: The hope of a science. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Krebs, D. L., & Denton, K. (1997). Social-illusions and self-deception: The evolution of biases in person perception. In J. A. Simpson & D. T. Kenrick (Eds.), Evolutionary social psychology (pp. 21–48). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Krebs, J. R., & Davies, N. B. (1997). Behavioral ecology: An evolutionary approach (4th ed.).Cambridge, MA: Blackwell Science. *Lieberman, P. (1998). Eve spoke: Human language and human evolution. New York: Norton. *Magnusson, D. (2000). The individual as the organizing principle in psychological inquiry: A holistic approach. In L. R. Bergman, R. B. Cairns, L. G. Nilsson, & L. Nystedt (Eds.), Developmental science and the holistic approach (pp. 33–47). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Maj, M., & Sartorius, N. (1999). Depressive disorders.New York: Wiley. *Maynard-Smith, J., & Szathmary, E. (1999). The origins of life: From the birth of life to the origin of language. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. *Meehl, P. (1992). Theoretical risks and tabular asterisks: Sir Karl, Sir Ronald, and the soft progress of slow psychology. In R. B. Miller (Ed.), The restoration of dialogue (pp. 523–555). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. (Original work published 1978) *Mitchell, R. W. (1994). Multiplicities of self. In S. T.Parker, R. W. Mitchell, & M. L. Boccia (Eds.), Self-awareness in animals and humans (pp. 81–107). New York: Cambridge University Press. *Nesse, R., & Lloyd, A. T. (1992). The evolution of psychodynamic defense mechanisms. In J. Barkow, L. Cosmides, & J. Tooby (Eds.), The adapted mind: Evolutionary psychology and the generation of culture (pp. 601–626). New York:Oxford University Press. *Pinker, S., & Bloom, P. (1992). Natural language and natural selection. In J. Barkow, L. Cosmides, & J. Tooby (Eds.), The adapted mind: Evolutionary psychology and the generation of culture (pp. 451– 494). New York: Oxford University Press. *Ponvinelli, D. J., & Prince, C. G. (1998). When self met other. In M. Ferrari & R. Sternberg (Eds.), Self-awareness: Its nature and development (pp.37–107). New York: Guilford Press. *Robins, R. W., Norem, J. K., & Cheek, J. M. (1999). Naturalizing the self. In L. A. Pervin & O. P. John (Eds.), Handbook of personality: Theory and research (2nd ed., pp. 443–477). New York: Guilford Press. *Schacter, D. L. (1993). Neuropsychological evidence for a consciousness system. In A. I. Goldman (Ed.), Readings in philosophy and cognitive science (pp. 415–444). Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. *Skinner, B. F. (1988a). Reply to Gottlieb. In A. C. Catania & S. Harnard (Eds.), The selection of behavior: The operant behaviorism of B. F. Skinner:Comments and consequences (p. 430). New York: Cambridge University Press. *Skinner, B. F. (1988b). What are the scopes and limits of radical behaviorist theory: Reply to Harnard. In A. C. Catania & S. Harnard (Eds.), The selection of behavior: The operant behaviorism of B. F. Skinner: Comments and consequences (pp.465–473). New York: Cambridge University Press. *Slavin, M. O., & Greif, D. (1995). The evolved function of repression and the adaptive design of the human psyche. In H. R. Conte & R. Plutchik(Eds.), Ego defenses: Theory and measurement (pp. 139–175). New York: Wiley. *Stephens, D. W., & Krebs, J. R. (1986). Foraging theory. In J. R. Krebs & T. Clutton-Brock (Eds.), Monographs in behavior and ecology (pp. 354–375). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. *Tooby, J., & Cosmides, L. (1992). The psychological foundations of culture. In J. Barkow, L. Cosmides, & J. Tooby (Eds.), The adapted mind: Evolutionary psychology and the generation of culture (pp.19–136). New York: Oxford University Press. *Trivers, R. (1971). Parental investment and sexual selection. In B. Campbell (Ed.), Sexual selection and descent of man (pp. 1871–1971). Chicago:Aldine. Papers *Carver, C. S., & White, T. L. (1994). Behavioral inhibition, behavioral activation, and affective responses to impending reward and punishment: The BIS/BAS Scales. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 67, 319–333. *Cummins, D. D. (1996a). Evidence of deontic reasoning in 3- and 4-year-old children. Memory & Cognition, 24, 823–829. *Cummins, D. D. (1996b). Evidence for innateness of deontic reasoning. Mind and Language, 11, 160–190. *Dobzhansky, T. (1973). Nothing in biology makes sense except in the light of evolution. American Biology Teacher, 35, 125–129. *Donahoe, J. W. (1999). Edward L. Thorndike: The selectionist connectionist. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 72, 451–454. *Donahoe, J. W., Burgos, J. E., & Palmer, D. C.(1993). Selectionist approach to reinforcement. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior,58, 17–40. *Epstein, S. (1994). Integration of the cognitive and the psychodynamic unconscious. American Psychologist, 49, 709–724. *Friedrich, J. (1996). On seeing oneself as less self-serving than others: The ultimate self-serving bias? Teaching of Psychology, 23, 107–109. *Gallup, G. G., Jr. (1970). Chimpanzees: Self-recognition.Science, 167, 86–87. *Gergen, K. (1985). The social constructionist movement in modern psychology. American Psychologist, 40, 266–275. *Geschwind, N. (1965). Disconnection syndromes in animals and man. Brain, 88, 237–294. *Gould, S. J. (1987, November). The limits of adaptation: Is language a spandrel of the human brain? Paper presented at the Cognitive Science Seminar,Cambridge, MA. *Gould, S. J., & Lewontin, R. C. (1979). The spandrels of San Marco and the Panglossian program: A critique of the adaptionist programme. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, 205, 281–288. *Gray, J. A. (1987). Perspectives on anxiety and impulsivity:A commentary. Journal of Research in Personality, 21, 493–509. *Greenwald, A. G. (1980). The totalitarian ego: Fabrication and revision of personal history. American Psychologist, 35, 603–618. *Hamilton, W. D. (1964). The genetical evolution of social behavior (I and II). Journal of Theoretical Biology, 7, 1–52. *Henriques, G. R. (2000). Depression: Disease or behavioral shutdown mechanism? Journal of Science and Health Policy, 1, 152–165. *Henriques, G. R. (2002). The harmful dysfunction analysis and the differentiation between mental disorder and disease. Scientific Review of Mental Health Practice, 1, 157–173. *Jolly, A. (1966). Lemur social intelligence and primate intelligence. Science, 153, 501–506. *Koch, S. (1993). “Psychology” or “the psychological studies”? American Psychologist, 48, 902–904. *Maden, B. F. (1995). No soup for starters? Autotrophy and the origins of metabolism. Trends in Biochemistry, 20, 337–341. *Mayr, E. (1983). How to carry out the adaptionist program. American Naturalist, 121, 324–334. *Messer, S. B., & Winokur, M. (1980). Some limits to the integration of psychoanalytic and behavior therapy. American Psychologist, 35, 818–827. *Pribram, K. (1986). The cognitive revolution and mind/brain issues. American Psychologist, 41, 507–520. *Sarason, S. B. (1989). The lack of an overarching conception in psychology. Journal of Mind and Behavior, 10, 263–279. *Schacter, D. L. (1990). Toward a cognitive neuropsychology of awareness: Implicit knowledge and anosognosia. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 12, 155–178. *Sedikides, C., & Skowronski, J. J. (1997). The symbolic self in evolutionary context. Personality and Social Psychology Review, 1, 80–102. *Skinner, B. F. (1950). Are theories of learning necessary? Psychological Review, 57, 193–216. *Skinner, B. F. (1966). The phylogeny and ontogeny of behavior. Science, 153, 1205–1213. *Skinner, B. F. (1981). Selection by consequences.Science, 213, 501–504. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Helplessness: On depression,development and death. San Francisco:Freeman. *Skinner, B. F. (1957). Verbal behavior. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall. *Skinner, B. F. (1974). About behaviorism. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. *Skinner, B. F. (1984). The evolution of behavior. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 41, 217–221. *Skinner, B. F. (1990). Can psychology be a scienceof mind? American Psychologist, 45, 1206–1210. *Staats, A. W. (1991). Unified positivism and unification psychology: Fad or new field? American Psychologist, 46, 899–912. *Staats, A. W. (1996). Behavior and personality: Psychological behaviorism. New York: Springer. *Staats, A. W. (1999). Uniting psychology requires new infrastructure, theory, method, and a research agenda. Review of General Psychology, 3, 3–13. *Sternberg, R. J., & Grigorenko, E. L. (2001). Unified psychology. American Psychologist, 56, 1069 –1079. *Taylor, S. E., & Brown, J. D. (1988). Illusion and well-being: A social psychological perspective on mental health. Psychological Bulletin, 103, 193–210. *Taylor, S. E., & Brown, J. D. (1994). Positive illusions and well-being revisited: Separating fact from fiction. Psychological Bulletin, 116, 21–27. *Tryon, W. W. (1993). Neural networks: I. Theoretical unification through connectionism. Clinical Psychology Review, 13, 341–352. *Wakefield, J. C. (1999). Evolutionary versus prototype analyses of the concept of disorder. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 108, 374–399. *Watson, D., Wiese, D., Vaidya, J., & Tellegen, A. (1999). The two general systems of affect: Structural findings, evolutionary considerations, and psychobiological evidence. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 76, 820–838. *Westen, D. (1997). Towards a clinically and empirically sound theory of motivation. International Journal of Psycho-Analysis, 78, 521–548. *Westen, D. (1998). The scientific legacy of Sigmund Freud: Toward a psychodynamically informed psychological science. Psychological Bulletin,124, 333–371. *Westen, D. (1999). The scientific status of unconsciousprocesses: Is Freud really dead? Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 47, 1061–1106.